villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rachel Creed
Rachel Creed is one of the protagonists of the 1983 supernatural horror novel Pet Sematary written by Stephen King and the 1989 film adaptation. She is also the secondary antagonist of the 2019 adaptation. In the 1989 adaptation, she was portrayed by Denise Crosby, and Elizabeth Ureneck as a child. In the 2019 film, she was portrayed by Amy Seimetz, and Sonia Maria Chirila younger. Adaptations Book and 1989 film After the demise of her young son Gage, Rachel and Ellie initially leave Ludlow to stay a few nights with her parents. Upon receiving a premonition from Pascow warning her about her husband Gage's plans, she returns to Ludlow, Maine, to stop him. Unfortunately, she is confronted by a supernatural vision of her late older sister Zelda before being stabbed to death by a resurrected Gage. When Louis is notified of her return by a mocking Gage, he discovers her dead body suspended in the air by a rope. Successfully killing his undead son, Louis, overcome by grief, decides to bury his wife in the Pet Sematary, ignoring Pascow's warnings that the result would still be the same for his wife despite her not being dead as long as her son was. The novel ends on an ambiguous note with Louis getting a tap on his shoulder. The 1989 film adaptation takes it a step further with Rachel readying a knife to kill her husband with whilst kissing him. the film ends abruptly with Louis's screams of pain. 2019 adaptation There are many deviations in the 2019 adaptation of King's novel released by Paramount such as Ellie being the one to get killed in the big truck incident and being revived as an undead entity. Upon reuniting with her "daughter," Rachel is taken aback by it, realizing that there was something inherently wrong with her former daughter. Despite being urged by Louis to accept the change, she immediately races to her bedroom, carrying Gage with her. While Louis was away trying to receive help from his deceased neighbor Jud, Ellie tries to angrily lash her way into the bedroom. Rachel manages to save her son by having him go through the window of the bedroom, but she is slowly stabbed to death by Ellie. In her dying breaths, Rachel begs Louis not to bury her in the Pet Sematary. However, Ellie unceremoniously knocks her father out and buries her dead mother in the cursed burial grounds. When he came to, he tries to decapitate Ellie with a shovel only to get immediately killed by the revived Rachel. The film ends with the resurrected family going to collect Gage, implying that he would be the next one to be killed and subsequently buried in the Pet Sematary. Quote 1989 film 2019 film Gallery Rachel-Human.jpg|Rachel before her death. Pet-sematary-people.jpg|Rachel with Louis and Jud. Rachel-and-Church.jpg|Rachel sleeping as an undead Church stands over her. Rachel-corpse.jpg|Louis holding Rachel's corpse, taking her to the cemetery. Louis-and-Dead-Rachel.jpg|A reanimated Rachel kissing Louis. Pet-sematary-1-1552839102.jpg|Amy Seimetz as Rachel in the 2019 film. Rachel-disturbed.jpg|Rachel shocked, seeing her undead daughter. 05526471d51d9b3.jpg Rachel-attacked.jpg|Rachel attacked. Rachel-before-death.jpg|Rachel before her death. 050821706001-th.jpg Creed-Family-2019.jpg Navigation Category:Necromancers Category:Zombies Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Category:Successful Category:Murderer